Frost Bubbles
by Friendlybrarian
Summary: A walk on a winter's night between two childhood pals who have remained close throughout their adult years is just the thing to warm them both up. A Trunks/Goten oneshot. (It is possible to read as close friendship, or more. Pick your poison!)


_Frost Bubbles_

By all standards, it had been a perfect day. Of course it had. Whenever Trunks orchestrated these elaborate 'grown-up playdates,' Goten always had a tremendous time. Trunks had made a habit of these. They were always a surprise. Out of the blue, maybe once a month or so give or take, Trunks would cancel every meeting, postpone all his paperwork, turn off his cell phone, and spend the whole day with Goten, just the two of them. No matter how old they got, and how their lives changed; no matter how busy Trunks was, and how many new responsibilities they both had—Trunks and Goten would always be the best of friends. And Trunks never forgot that, even as he gained more fortune and fame and the status gap between the two became more pronounced and noticeable.

It was a crystal clear night. Goten's unruly hair was stuffed unceremoniously under a woolen cap his mother had knitted for him, but the chill wind still nipped through the threadbare holes in his ratty sweater and made him shiver. He walked alongside Trunks, trying not to let on how cold he was getting. He didn't want to call it a night yet. Yes, this day had been perfect, but the thing about days was that they were short, and time really flew when one was having fun. The deep shadows only served as reminders that this day was nearing its end, and that soon they would go back to their separate lives, barely seeing one another because of Trunks's demanding job.

"I'll be surprised if it doesn't snow soon."

Goten turned to see that Trunks was gazing into the sky, his eyes narrowing. Goten could see the stars reflected in those deep blue eyes. It looked so startling, stars against a blue backdrop. Like a daytime sky littered with nighttime stars. It was really beautiful. He shook himself out of his reverie, realizing he needed to respond. "I hope it does. You know how Marron loves that stuff! I guess since she lives on a beach, basically, so it's a nice change of pace for her. Valese likes it too. And I'll take Pan and Bra!"

"Bra practically lives on the beach too," Trunks said with a chuckle. "So it would also be a change for her. A change she could honestly use. I worry about her getting skin cancer sometimes, with how much she likes to tan." He glanced over at Goten, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I think she might be more obsessed with looking fashionable than Dad is with training."

Goten smiled. "Your whole family seems to be obsessed with _something._"

"Oh?" Trunks raised a challenging eyebrow. "Is that so, Mr. Son? And what about me? What am _I_ obsessed with?"

Goten swallowed, ducking his head. He felt embarrassment coming over him. "I dunno… Work, I guess. Nowadays."

Since he could no longer meet Trunks's eyes, he couldn't begin to guess what Trunks was thinking, or why he suddenly became quiet. For a while, the only sound was the slight tap of their feet on the sidewalk. It seemed that no other person was stirring. Their aimless walk was taking them down a residential street now, and Goten saw several warmly-lit windows. Inside the houses, there was probably rowdy hustling and bustling, a direct contrast to the hushed, breathless atmosphere outside, where the dark was permeated only by the streetlights cutting through the blackness at intervals.

"Are you cold?" Trunks asked suddenly.

Goten started. How did Trunks know? He really hoped Trunks wouldn't rush him home. He didn't even mind if he got a minor case of the sniffles. It was worth it to be out here with his best friend. "Not any more than you," he said, a little defensively. If Trunks could take it, then so could he. Even if Trunks's coat was brand new, and of higher quality than anything Goten could ever hope to afford. "Why do you ask?"

Trunks shrugged. "It's been so quiet that your teeth chattering was a bit hard to miss," he replied dryly.

Goten hadn't noticed that way that he was disturbing the silence. He clamped his teeth together, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Come on…" Trunks's voice was still quietly amused. "There's a bench over there. Let's just sit for a while."

Goten gratefully followed Trunks to the bench, and once there, Trunks shrugged off his coat and slipped it over Goten's shoulders easily. The sweater Goten was already wearing was so thin that the coat went over it with no problem.

"Trunks! No, then you'll be cold!" Goten protested, trying to take the coat off, but Trunks was holding it onto Goten's body firmly.

"It's okay. Maybe I'll get sick and it'll be another excuse to miss work." He sighed, tweaking Goten's numb, red nose, which suddenly turned less numb and more red at Trunks's touch.

"But being sick's no fun! If you got sick because of me, I'd stay by your side and nurse you 'til you got all better!"

Trunks smiled. "Even better." He brought Goten close to him, practically sitting him on his lap, and his smile widened as Goten predictably turned red. "Besides, I've got you here to warm me up, my little heat radiator."

Goten blinked. Trunks usually wasn't quite this affectionate. He sure was in a funny mood tonight.

"Give me your hands?" Trunks asked softly, and though Goten couldn't imagine what for, he obediently pulled his hands from his pockets and held them out.

A few moments later, he was overtaken with pleasure as Trunks cupped his hands beneath Goten's and lit up a blast. Goten felt the warmth of Trunks's energy seeping into his stiff fingers and freeing them of their numbness. He beamed happily. "Thank you!" He found himself relaxing and, without thinking about it, laid his head on Trunks's shoulder. The new heat was making him feel content and a bit sleepy. It was beginning to bother him less that the night was nearing its end. Trunks always found a way to make him feel better, physically and emotionally.

"Can I ask you something?" Trunks murmured. At Goten's nod, Trunks began, a little hesitantly, "Did you…enjoy today? I mean, was there anything wrong?"

Goten lifted his head and stared at Trunks, a bit bewildered at the sudden questions. Hadn't it been obvious that Goten had enjoyed himself? As he did every time?

Trunks's blast powered down until it sputtered out and faded away, and he placed one strong arm around Goten's shoulders, holding both of Goten's hands in one of his to continue warming them. "It just seemed like something went wrong everywhere. The indoor pool got shut down early, the restaurant got our orders wrong…twice, I accidentally got the movie times switched so we ended up seeing that awful romance." Trunks sighed. "I really don't know what's up with me today. And you just seem…I dunno…a little different."

Goten fought back the urge to laugh. Trunks was worried that Goten was angry over the fact that—for once—things hadn't gone exactly according to Trunks's plan? The spontaneity had actually been a little exciting for Goten. They'd had to hurry, splashing around, trying to find each other in the huge indoor water park amongst all the other stampeding patrons. All because one poor kid had thrown up in the pool, and his angry mother had kicked up a fuss, saying that there was something in the water that the kid had accidentally swallowed and demanding a shutdown. And then…in the restaurant, for once, they had tried food they probably would've never tried instead of their usuals, and at the theater they had watched a movie they probably never would have seen otherwise. It really hadn't even been half bad of a movie, if a bit maudlin for Goten's taste. He might take the girls to see it soon.

"It was a day full of new experiences. I had so much fun!" Goten exclaimed at last. "The newest experience of all was seeing Mr. Trunks Briefs flustered. Not always as in control as you like to appear, huh?"

Trunks grimaced, running his hand through his hair before returning it to Goten's hands. "I guess not." He glanced over at Goten with a confused, imploring look on his face. "Then why do I get this vibe like you're not happy? If you really had such a good time."

Goten bit his lip. "_Because_ I had such a good time. And I'm sorry it's going to be over. I'm sorry we barely see each other. I love these getaways, really I do, Trunks, but…I wish we didn't see each other so seldom that we needed to establish these just so we can still hang out. But…" Goten hadn't meant for this to all come spilling out. But he felt so warm and safe with Trunks. Only with Trunks. So his life was mostly cold and danger now. "But mostly, when you do all these things for me, I start feeling…a little pathetic. It's not your fault. But it's different now that we're both adults. When we were kids, and even teens, I just didn't think about it much, but now…my salary can barely cover my room and board, and you've got all this money, and you just…you just spend it on me. And I wish I could do something for you." Goten felt sick as it all came to surface, all the things inside his mind, the things which prevented these perfect days from really being perfect. Because every time Trunks dropped him off and he laid his head against the pillow, these unwelcome insecurities would come raging back. These were his best days, but his worst nights. He was ashamed, but in that little bed by himself, he cried himself to sleep the nights after the playdates. And woke up alone with a face caked with dried tearstains, no one beside him to wipe the tears away.

Trunks's arm only tightened around Goten. "You make me smile, Goten," he said quietly. Goten looked at him, startled, but Trunks was gazing straight ahead. "That's worth more than any amount of money can buy."

Goten shrugged. "I…"

"Don't." For the first time, Trunks looked at him with a glint of anger in his eyes, and Goten's words shriveled in his throat as Trunks continued, "Don't you dare shrug your shoulders at me, Son Goten. Don't keep underestimating your worth. You made me happy today. How you went with the flow when things seemed to get bad. I live in a world of complete order and everyone around me freaks out the second even one thing goes awry. Do you know what a change it is for me to spend time with you? You haven't forgotten the value of taking chances and trying new things, like everyone else. Even I sometimes need reminding…" Trunks fell silent. He wasn't looking at Goten anymore.

Goten was taken aback, not exactly sure how to respond. "You seem a little different today yourself."

"I'll be honest with you. I was really irritated at those setbacks at first. But seeing how you were still enjoying yourself got me over it pretty quickly. And then how your first thought when I said it would snow wasn't about how you can't afford your heating bill and how drafty your apartment gets, but about how much Pan and my sister, and the other girls would enjoy it…Goten, it's really impossible to stay irritated when I'm around you." Trunks finally looked at Goten again, the crease between his brows softening. "I have to take you home soon," he added reluctantly. "But I have something for you first."

"Another present?" Goten made a face. "Trunks, I really can't accept—"

"Hush. This didn't cost me a thing, but…I have the feeling you might need it. Now, close your eyes."

Goten obeyed immediately, but his imagination ran wild, nervousness squirming in his stomach. He wondered… he knew it was naughty to wonder this, but wonder he did… was Trunks about to kiss him? A gift that didn't cost anything. A gift that Goten needed. A gift for which Trunks said to close his eyes… Goten's heart was slamming against his chest.

He felt Trunks pulling his arm from around Goten and shifting a bit, and then he heard Trunks's voice saying encouragingly, "Blow."

Uh…what? Blow? Goten's cheeks felt warm. He had no idea what was going on, but his thought process was making him more embarrassed than he should be and he quickly and sharply exhaled.

Trunks chuckled. There was a rattle, and then Trunks said, "Try again. A little softer and steadier. Like a breeze. Like you were blowing out a birthday candle."

Goten frowned, but did as Trunks asked. He was surprised to find that it had been a long time since he'd done something as simple as filling his lungs entirely up with air and letting it out in a slow, steady stream. The action felt good, relaxing.

"Okay…Now open your eyes," Trunks said gleefully.

Goten blinked open his eyes, to see that Trunks was holding a little bubble wand and a bottle. He looked around at all the bubbles surrounding him, and his face broke out into a smile. He laughed and poked one of the bubbles with his finger. His face quickly turned from happiness and amusement to awe as he looked closer and realized that there was a lacy pattern of frost that had broken off the bubble and landed on his finger. His eyes widened as he realized that all the bubbles were covered with this same thin gossamer-like film. He stared, absolutely mesmerized. "Wow…they're freezing over. It's beautiful!"

"Yeah…" Trunks sounded distracted and Goten looked over to see that Trunks wasn't looking at the bubbles at all. His eyes were fixed on Goten, and he looked as if Goten's reaction had made his whole night. He seemed to be just as mesmerized as Goten felt, and Goten looked down, suddenly shy and self-conscious. "Not the most impressive display of my scientific knowledge, but… I thought you'd like that." Trunks grinned. "This was from one of Bra's old birthday parties. I found it the other day when I was cleaning. I want you to hold onto this." He pressed the bottle into Goten's hands. "Whenever you feel like crying, blow bubbles instead. After all, no one can cry and blow bubbles at the same time." He grinned again.

"Is that a scientifically-proven fact?" Goten couldn't help but grin back.

"I think so. Now close your eyes once more, Son Goten. Now that you trust me not to do anything bad when I ask you to do that. I have one last present to give you before I take you home tonight."

Goten closed his eyes again, smiling already. The insecurities and uncertainties were gone, and he was excited to see what else he and Trunks could share on this winter's night. He'd stop worrying so much about the future and the inevitability of every moment's passing, and focus on enjoying the present instead.

His eyes flew open as he felt an unexpected sensation on his cheek. Trunks's lips were pressed firmly on the side of Goten's face. Goten's eyes widened as Trunks slowly pulled away, opening his own eyes to meet Goten's as he did so.

"Um…" Goten began, flustered. "Wh-what was that for?"

"To let you know…" Trunks's voice lowered to barely a whisper. "You were wrong, before. I think my one and only obsession is with Son Goten."

Goten swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "Would you…like to stay over at my place tonight?"

Trunks's face lit up with a grin. "Certainly."

"It _is_ really drafty this time of year…"

"We'll make do. I'm sure I can make you blush some more and radiate some heat. And I'll keep you close enough that we can share our body heat as well. I actually wouldn't mind calling in sick for a few more days."

Goten was even more surprised. "But you never call in sick!"

"Another new experience then, huh? You said you liked that. When I'm spontaneous. I wouldn't mind at all being a little more spontaneous for you." Trunks tugged on Goten's hat playfully. "I'm not obsessed with work, Goten. I hate work. I love the days I ditch it to spend time with you instead. The only reason I work so hard is so I can keep having enough money to splurge on you. But it's not just for you. It's for me. I'd go crazy stuck in that job without these days with you to look forward to. I live for the moments when you let yourself be amazed at things that most people just ignore. So." His voice turned curt and matter-of-fact as he stood, dusting his pants off. "We gonna stay out here all night while I freeze? You _are_ still wearing my coat, remember? And I know I'm tough, but it'd be nice to go indoors and warm up some."

Goten jumped up eagerly with Trunks. He really did feel warm, inside and out. "I'll make us some hot chocolate when we get there!" He smiled cheerfully. "Then I can give you something concrete too!"

Trunks shook his head, but he smiled back. "That sounds great."

Goten looked down at his bottle of bubble liquid. He clutched it tight and held it close, treasuring it as he treasured every gift from Trunks he received. "Thank you for this…but I've got a feeling I won't need it tonight."

"Glad to hear it." Trunks stretched his arm up and popped the very last frost-covered bubble that still lingered, floating above them.


End file.
